


One Must Merely Ask

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [47]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Konoha has a watcher, and once called upon he will not stop until he protects the ones who needed him





	One Must Merely Ask

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for me, so I did.

Itachi was raised on the stories of Konoha’s Watcher. The ghost that stayed in the shadows, that caught the lies etched into one’s heart or soul. A protector of the innocent and young, one who was little more than a prayer or a silent plea away no matter how overbearing the danger might seem.

As an Uchiha, pride had been forced into his nature. No matter how he tried to shake it off he knew nothing of asking for help - not even in his darkest hour did he ever consider the possibility that a ghost might be able to save him.

It wasn’t until his days were drawing to an end that he thought to ask. Blood coating his palms, his throat and lungs raw, breaths shaking at the helplessness that had overcome him. His own body fighting a war against him, time slipping like the liquid between his fingers.

The ghost had a name. It felt heavy on his tongue, tasted like a lie. Familiar. Weighted. Cutting into the silence of the room about him, nothing but the empty space of the hostel to hear it or his pained gasping.

“Oh, child.”

Itachi’s head jerked to the side, poor vision making him squint up at the figure next to him. A soldier of war clad in dark blue, his armor scuffed and worn. Face pinched with worry, dragging the glowing tattoos on his cheek further inward.

He could not sense him. But the man defied that fact by existing in his presence, bending down to place a cool hand against his burning forehead, the red mark on his wrist glowing as well.

“You should have called to me sooner.”

Ghosts were creatures left best in wives tales and fantasies. And yet here, in the presence of one that should not be able to exist at all, Itachi felt safer than he’d ever before - and fell weeping into the arms of Konoha’s watcher and protector.


End file.
